Behind The Closed Door
by forgottendiary
Summary: A short sequel to Niko no shinzou ga kutsui te ku


**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san! Here is the lemon fic you have been "asking" for. Please forgive sesssha for taking sooooo long to post it. My humble thanks to Prudence-chan for letting me post this fic in her site. And thanks to Fuuko-san and Yume-kuroi for telling me to post this in another site for ff.net bans such genre of stories. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Well, I hope you like the story. It's a shoujo lemon, but lemon nonetheless.

Well, what else? Oh yeah, you might be wondering. . . Yes, I am 14 (15 by January 31) "How'd you know such 'things'???" Like duh! It isn't like I "tried" it. Never that! *sweat drops* I read lemon fics to get those "info" which I will be needing (no malice here). One of my fave lemon authors is Yumi Komagata. I forgot her site address, but you can always search for it either in Yahoo!, AltaVista or Anime Web Turnpike Links.

So now, onto the story! Hashire!!!

**~Behind The Closed Door~**

Kaoru opened her limpid blue eyes the wooden ceiling once again meeting her. She looked at the window and saw snow falling quietly. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth coming from Kenshin's arm which wrapped her slim waist underneath the blankets. She shifted her gaze to Kenshin. His hair spilled over her neck and shoulder like wildfire. She smiled. From her point of view, she knew that Kenshin was in a very deep slumber. Something that he hasn't done for a long time. For the first time, she felt that her being near him signified safety ness. 

Kaoru woke up in a room that wasn't hers. . . A bed that wasn't hers. . .But the person lying beside her was hers. . . And she was his. . .Last night, Kenshin asked her to marry him and she said yes and had been so happy. Last night, Battousai gave her a visit--only in a different way. Kenshin and Battousai molded into one giving her a different kind of happiness. . . 

Kaoru sighed quietly and closed her eyes as if remembering something.

***

Kenshin put Kaoru down to her feet with her back on the wall. He closed the shouji door shutting the both of them from the outside world. The room was dark and quiet. But Kenshin's presence made Kaoru to relax. Despite the dimness of the room, Kenshin saw Kaoru's flushed face which made him smile.

He walked to her place and gave her a hug while placing the blankets which she gave her a while ago over their shoulders. 

"I love you. . ." Kenshin whispered in her ear. His senses flooded by the scent of Jasmine rose.

"I love you too. . ." Kaoru returned her body was submerged in Kenshin's own heat.

He lifted his head up to look at her. His violet orbs were lovingly staring at her. He drew his face near to her and dipped his mouth to brush briefly with hers. He opened her eyes and saw the small curve in Kaoru's lips. For the second time, he brushed his lips ever so gently that Kaoru followed with at the same pace exploring his upper and lower lip.

As the kiss progressed further, Kenshin used his tongue to part her lips drinking from her while his hands traveled to her ebony tresses ruffling it. Kaoru gulped but welcomed Kenshin's overpowering actions. Kenshin felt her flinch against him and felt the strong beating of her heart. He knew that he had the same reaction. 

Taking his hands to rest over her nape, he removed his mouth from hers and trailed kisses from her chin down to her neck. Kaoru shivered when the cold air hit her moist skin. Kenshin noticed it and smiled. The fingers of his right hand pulled the collar of Kaoru's yukata off her right shoulder revealing her collar bone and the slight swell of her breast. 

He trailed more kisses from her neck down to her collar bone his tongue like a paint brush making an artwork on her skin while completely removing the top part of her garment exposing her upper body. The yukata's belt was the only thing that kept it from falling down to her feet. Kaoru kept her eyes closed. Hot white thrills seemed to travel up and down from her spine and to the end of her fingertips. She buried them in Kenshin's hair which seemed to soothe the unknown feeling that ruled over her. She unknowingly ripped off Kenshin's hair tie which surprised the both of them.

Kenshin heard the material's rasp. He returned his gaze to Kaoru and smiled lovingly at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice.

Kaoru nodded and murmured something while she let her body fall to Kenshin's embrace. He sighed and embraced her nevertheless. Kaoru felt her eyelids weighing down and felt sleepy. Kenshin noticed it and placed the blanket over her shoulder then carried her again, leaving a puzzled look etched on Kaoru's face.

"Kenshin? . . ." she asked low.

Kenshin plainly smiled and continued to walk near the futon. He laid her down while the blanket was still on his back. He lied next to her propping his elbow on the futon to support his head. He gazed at her without a sound. 

*** 

Oooops!!! Can't continue with this part. Don't worry, it's not over yet! Direct your browser to this site to see what happens NEXT: http://www.inkdrop.hpg.ig.com.br/nosebleeds/new.html 

See you there! Don't forget the review! LOL! Mwaaahhh!!!! 


End file.
